Adventures at Hogwarts
by EnjoiPanda66
Summary: A story about my adventures at Hogwarts if it came true :
1. Meeting

Adventures at Hogwarts

By: EnjoiiPanda66

Chapter 1 - Meeting

It was a hot summer day. There was only two weeks before the children were to go back to school. As Kira sat in Ginny's room fiddling around with her new wand, the first year glanced up to see a grinning George Weasley. Kira was starting her first year at Hogwarts, and wasn't nervous, but excited. She had come to the Weasley's because her parents had been killed last year.

"Bored again, are you?" George asked coming to sit on her bed. The new sixth year grinned down at her.

"Just a little. Not much to do around here, is there?" Kira replied turning over her wand once more.

"Do? DO! You could come and experiment some of Fred and mine's new…. Let's just say, objects in the making."

Kira was suddenly trying to hold back her laughter as she looked up from her thirteen inches, oak, phoenix feather core wand, to a hopeful George Weasley.

"You're kidding right? You think after being here for half the summer, and knowing what you two do, I'm going to come and EXPERIMENT?"

"Just an idea…" George looked down. "Then what are you gonna do for the next two weeks? Lie around and watch Live (Kira's friend) looking at Ron hopefully and drooling over him when ever he eats, sleeps, farts, burps, etcetera?"

"I guess. I mean what else is there to do? –OTHER THAN helping you and Fred with your experiments?" She butted in before he could speak up. She had been willing to and would still help them, but after she heard what had happened to other kids that tried to help them, she chose to wait a few more days so they could test the "objects" on themselves first.

"Well, you could watch me and Fred test them on ourselves?" George had always liked Kira. She was an outgoing girl that wasn't afraid to speak up, and she loved helping them practice Quidditch. She was the fastest first year they had ever seen that hadn't flown before. She had long brown hair with deep, milk chocolate brown eyes that she used upon others as a weapon. She was also tall for her age. Most of the time, George even like her more than Ginny.

"Ya, I guess that'll do it" Kira got up and slowly walked to Fred and George's room, to which she had constantly heard explosions and cries of pain.

She walked in cautiously, but when she opened the door, there was a loud BANG! And suddenly she was hanging upside down from a rope that came out of nowhere. _Ugh!_


	2. Fred and George's Room

Adventures at Hogwarts

By: EnjoiiPanda66

Chapter 2 – Fred and George's Room

"George!" Kira was wriggling around, but the ropes were only getting tighter. "GEORGE!"

Suddenly, an identical person to George walked in, but, George was wearing a brown shirt, not blue.

"Fred?" The twin grinned. "Could you get me down from here?" But then George walked in, and at the sight of Kira dangling upside down, he looked sheepish. Kira looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him. "Well?"

"If you're done _hanging_ around," Fred chuckled at the sound of George's joke.

"George, this is no time for witty remarks that, have no doubt, I've heard before!" Kira was wiggling all over as the ropes clamped tighter around her slim body. "Please?" She started using her 'eye power' "The blood is starting to rush to my head, and these ropes are suffocating me!"

George rushed foreword and started freeing Kira from the rope's grasp. When she was finally free, George forgot to help her down so she hit her head on the floor, only to be entangled in sticky, gross goo.

"EW!" Kira squealed. She turned to look at Fred and George, only to see them giggling behind their hands. When they saw her looking at them in a way they sort of feared, they stopped abruptly. Kira playfully threw some goo at George, who instinctively dodged only to have it fit Fred full in the face.

"Ok." Fred said, turning to George, wiping the goo off with the back of his hand. "If Kira's here to watch us test our skiving snack boxes, who's testing what?"

"Well, I was thinking I'll test the Fainting Fancies and the Fever Fudges, and you can test the Puking Pastilles and the Nosebleed Nougats." George answered with a slight smile.

"Oh, sure! Give me the disgusting ones that are more physical!" Fred huffed. Kira was mildly entertained by the twin's argument. She sat smiling to herself looking back and forth at the twin that spoke.

"Fine. I'll do the Fainting Fancies and the Nosebleed Nougats and you do the other two." George reasoned.

"Deal."


	3. Testers

Adventures at Hogwarts

By: EnjoiiPanda66

Chapter 3 – The Testers

After a few hours of puking, nosebleeds, fevers and George fainting, (which when he was out-cold, Kira drew on his face with marker) Molly Weasley came up to tell them dinner was ready.

"Fred, George, dinner is read – OH! Kira. You're up here. (Molly gave Kira a 'be careful', look knowing what might happen to an eleven year old girl in two sixteen year-old's room who have a life for pranking.) Well, dinners ready and hurry down because Terry is being stubborn again. Oh, that blonde." Molly trailed off. She left and Fred turned to Kira.

"Wanna use the stairs-"

"Or, use our portal hole?" George butted in. He gave her a mischievous grin.

"Portal hole?" Kira couldn't believe her ears. How did they construct a portal hole without using magic? They weren't aloud to use magic yet. They weren't old enough! Arthur and Molly would NEVER help Fred and George build a PORTAL HOLE! Bill was way to mature and on his parents' side all the time, so he's out. Charlie was always in Romania with the dragons. And Percy… WELL, WOW! Why would Kira even think about Percy? He was just as, or worse, than his parents!

The look on Kira's face was priceless to Fred and George! She looked dumbstruck as she tried to work out how they had done it.

Soon, George couldn't hold in his laughter any longer. He burst out laughing. Kira immediately woke from her trance of confusion.

"You… you shoulda…. Haha! You... Should of seen…. Your face! HA HA HA HA!" George sputtered as he laughed and talked at the same time.

"George… Geor-… George… GEORGE!" Kira shrieked as George kept laughing.

Fred threw something at him that immediately taped his mouth shut. George struggled to free himself from the tape around his mouth while Fred explained that it was tape that was sealed shut until the restrictive would be quiet.

"We were just kidding about the portal hole. Lets go." Fred said, talking louder than George's muffled grunts of trying to get the tape off.

They started walking down the stairs, with George giving then foul looks. Kira couldn't help but smile to herself after looking back at George's face.


End file.
